


Save Water, Take a Bath With a Friend

by SmileAndASong



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: AA Stony is the purest and gayest of them all, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Steve Rogers smells like giant frog after a trip to the Savage Land and wants nothing more than to take a long shower. Unfortunately for him, his shower is broken. Fortunately for him, his old flame Tony Stark has a beautiful bathtub that he is more than willing to share.





	Save Water, Take a Bath With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Alright some quick notes for this fic. This fic is set after the episode "Savages" from season one of AA. If you haven't seen the episode, Steve bets Tony that he can't go a day without tech and spoilers, he can't. Tony challenges Steve further and takes him on a camping trip to the Savage Land along with Clint and Sam. They all come back and they reek.
> 
> Timeline stuff: I'm assuming that Steve and Tony were friends with benefits before the Avengers Protocol on the original team. They hooked up a couple of times during the Avengers hiatus but were pretty distant. The last time they had sex was the first night the team moved into the Tower, which I'm assuming was a couple of months prior to the events of this fic and the "Savages" episode. So assume it's been months since they last had sex or were intimate.
> 
> Also special thanks to cptxrogers for being an AMAZING beta and providing some excellent suggestions as well as fixing my sea of horrendous typos, haha!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I really love writing Avengers Assemble Stony! It's quickly becoming my favorite Stony to write.

“I need a shower,” Steve mumbled to no one in particular as the team settled back into the Tower. Tony was busy chastising Hulk and Thor, who hardly seemed remorseful for what they had done to the Tower. Clint was complaining loudly about the fact that his favorite sugary cereal had been devoured by the two hungry miscreants. And Sam…was gone, wow. That was swift. Steve hadn’t even noticed that he left.

“Listen guys, if you want food just order pizza like you usual-“ Tony began, glancing over to Steve. “You alright there, Cap? Did you say something?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. His tone was curious but Steve felt like he was questioning whether he was /alright/ in another department. How did Tony always know?

“I’m fine, Tony. I was just saying that I want to take a shower,” Steve told him. Tony chuckled.

“A shower, huh? Well looks like Mr. ‘Rough-and-Tough-I-Don’t-Need-Tech’ is pretty eager to get back to our modern luxuries,” Tony said smugly. 

“Tony, showers have been around since indoor plumbing, they’re not exactly high-tech. And call me crazy, but smelling like a giant frog is definitely not how I want to spend the rest of my evening,” Steve explained, and then turned and began to walk away again.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a turn-off. You know I like a nice clean man, Cap.” Steve had his back turned to Tony, but was still able to sense a Stark wink had been directed at him. “Drop your suit by the lab once you’re done in the shower, I’ll look into removing the stench off it for you.”

“And then you go buy more food for Hulk. Hulk starving,” the Hulk chimed in.

“And my cereal! What am I supposed to eat for breakfast now!?” Clint complained.

“Hey, listen, the Bank of Tony Stark is closed on-“ Steve had left before he could hear the rest of Tony’s usual “I pay the bills, so we are going to do things my way” spiel. He high-tailed it to his room. He was beyond eager to get in the shower and be clean once again. Maybe after he could catch a nap to ease his exhaustion. Perhaps even let off a little steam he had been feeling from Tony’s rugged appearance on the island and his not so subtle flirting. 

Steve and Tony had been down this road before. Before the Avengers had disbanded, Steve and Tony had been more than just teammates. While not officially in a public relationship, Steve had spent more time in Tony’s bedroom at the Mansion than his own. It had been incredible. The post-mission sex had been the perfect way to relax after the stress and exhaustion of taking out Doombots or whatever else was destroying New York. Steve found himself getting too attached to Tony, to the point where he worried about it affecting the success of missions. As Steve had started to have these concerns, the Avengers had disbanded. And along with it so did Steve and Tony for the most part. 

Though not fully without contact (there definitely were a couple of booty calls during that period), they certainly were not having daily sex during the Avengers hiatus. And after a while the contact sort of just stopped. But upon reforming the team and moving into the Tower, Steve had more or less jumped Tony's bones the first night and wanted to pick things up where they left off. Quickly after the sex, those same feelings of apprehension returned, and Steve felt hesitant to go beyond the one night they shared. The team had already disbanded once, he didn’t need to be the reason they disbanded again. After having Tony back for the first time in months, he was going to let him go again. It hadn't been an easy decision to make, but Steve felt he had to. Tony had been surprisingly understanding when Steve explained that it be best that they stay friends, though.

 _“You’re right, Cap. We need to think about the success of the team,”_ Steve recalled Tony saying. Tony was his friend before he was a partner in the bedroom. It was nice to see the other had been so supportive of his decision. _“If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Always at your service.”_

Those words had lingered in Steve’s mind for months now. Even if Tony claimed to respect his desire to stay just friends, he definitely didn’t shy away from tempting Steve with constant flirting and innuendos. Tony was never blunt or forward with his advances Steve knew Tony was playing a game with him. He debated calling him out on it several times, but he didn’t want to come off as a jerk. Because to a bystander, Tony was just being friendly. He wasn’t doing anything wrong necessarily, aside from driving Steve's insatiable sex drive for Tony Stark.

Was that really a bad thing? 

 

As Steve made his way back to his room, he tried to think about anything other than Tony (a struggle he went through almost daily). The stench of his suit was definitely doing a good job of distracting him. He was quick to pry the tight suit off his body, instantly feeling relief once it was off. The suit had been harboring the majority of the stench was.

Next up, a shower. Steve slid on a pair of shorts and began to make his way to the bathroom that he shared with Clint. Sharing a bathroom with Clint wasn't that bad, surprisingly. The archer was quite neat in the bathroom. Every now and then some hair gel would be on the counter, and he defintely hogged the shower more than he would dare at mind; beyond that, it worked out quite well.

Upon arriving at the bathroom he heard an all too familiar sound: Clint complaining.

“You’ve /got/ to be kidding me!” Clint exclaimed, storming out of the bathroom.

“What is it?” Steve inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Well as if eating all of my cereal wasn’t enough-” Clint really was bad at letting things go, they would likely hear about this cereal epidemic for weeks. “Hulk and Thor decided to screw up the plumbing as well! There’s no running water in our bathroom!"

Steve, who was usually composed and understanding, actually groaned and pouted as he heard that. All he wanted was a shower. And a nap. And sex with Tony Stark. But the shower, the shower was priority number one! He had been thinking about that the entire flight back. And now even that was out of the question. “Let me take a look at it.” Steve opened the door to the bathroom and gasped. It wasn’t just that there was no running water. There was a giant Hulk-sized hole in the wall where the shower was. The pipes were bent in every direction and there was a pretty significant puddle of water on the floor. 

“Clint, this is a little bit more than just no running water,” Steve grumbled, stepping out of the bathroom before his feet got too wet.

“Well, /technically/ I’m not wrong!” Clint said stubbornly. “And Stark’s being all dramatic and saying he’s exhausted and not going to worry about repairs until he gets his shower. I bet him and his ‘private floor’ still have plumbing.”

“He pays the bills, he gets a private floor. Doesn’t seem unfair to me,” Steve said with a shrug.

“Whatever. It’d be nice if he would just fix it now or call like…an armada of plumbers to figure out how to fix this mess. God, I want a shower,” Clint complained. He eyed Steve with an inquisitive expression, which meant a likely dangerous thought was on his mind. “Hey, you’re not doing anything, and you sleep with the boss. I bet Stark would be a lot more willing to call the plumber if you sweet-talked him. With your mouth on his dick, maybe?”

“/Clint/!” Steve exclaimed. “Tony…Tony is my friend, he’s my teammate. It’s not like that.”

“Yeah, sure it isn’t. What were you doing in his room back in the mansion all the time, playing Connect Four? You two are pretty much always eye-fucking every chance you get.” Clint rolled his eyes. Steve was about to refute that, ultimately deciding not to, because was it really a lie? He'd like to think it was, but if there was one thing Steve Rogers hated, it was liars.

“If you want a shower, why don’t you go see if the gym showers are working? I’ll go and talk to Tony about our bathroom,” Steve began. “With my /words/,” he was quick to emphasize.

“Whatever, Cap. You and Stark are the worst kept secret around, no need to hide it.” Clint rolled his eyes once again and walked off. 

Steve was honestly surprised. Here he thought that he and Tony had been so careful with not making their relationship apparent to the team, and Clint was calling them the “worst kept secret”. Clint, at least, did not seem particularly bothered about him and Tony being together. If anything Clint wanted to use it to benefit himself. Then again, Clint always wanted to do what he could to better things for himself. Steve shrugged the thought off. He really should go and let Tony know about their bathroom. And Tony did invite him to drop his suit off, after all.

“JARVIS,” Steve inquired. “Where is Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is currently preparing to take a bath,” the A.I. responded. Steve let himself momentarily indulge in the image of Tony in the bathtub. No, not now. Focus, Rogers.

“Can you let him know that I need to talk with him? After his bath is fine, but before would be ideal.” Steve knew Tony was the kind that could soak in a bath for ages. He knew entirely too many little details like that about Tony.

“Mr. Stark is happy to meet with you immediately. He would like you to come to his personal floor at your convenience.” The AI responded politely. Steve started to make his way toward the elevator before a thought crossed his mind. Tony was /preparing/ to take a bath.

“JARVIS, is Tony…decent?” Steve didn’t really know how else to put it.

“Yes, Mr. Stark is quite decent,” With that confirmation, Steve made his way into the elevator. He punched in the code that provided access to the top floor of the tower. Tony’s personal floor. Tony had given him the code when they first moved in likely because of the whole “at your service” thing that he promised Steve. Steve was not here for sex though, as he kept reminding himself. Steve was here for two things: ask Tony to fix the bathroom and drop off the suit. Nothing more.

 

The elevator door opened to reveal the swanky living room. It was hardly used, which was a shame because it had an excellent view of New York. Wouldn't that be a sight to take in while he and Tony messed around on that leather sofa? Steve mentally cursed himself for another dirty thought. He was distracted quickly though by the sound of running water coming from the nearby hallway. He approached the door at the end of the small hallway and stared at for a long moment. He knew that door was Tony’s bedroom. God. Why couldn’t he have been waiting for him in the living room?

“Tony,” Steve knocked on the bedroom door. “It’s Steve.”

Steve was not prepared for what was on the other side of the door. He was told that Tony was decent. Decent, according to JARVIS, was Tony standing in nothing but the shortest possible plush towel hanging off his hips. Steve had been aroused by the tiniest slit in Tony’s t-shirt earlier this morning. This…there was no coming back from this.

“Hey, Steve! JARVIS said you wanted to talk?” Tony asked in a curious tone, the knowing smirk still across his face. Tony just /had/ to be so smug and charming, it was practically second nature for him.

“Tony! You…I’m so sorry.” Steve immediately looked away, his cheeks deep red and hot. “JARVIS, you said he was decent!"

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is in good health and alive. Based on my understanding, that is decent,” JARVIS responded. Somehow there was a lot of snark in that tone as well. Tony chuckled.

“It’s alright, Steve. Nothing you haven’t seen already,” Tony explained with a quick wink. “Come in, please.” He opened the door a bit wider. Steve somewhat reluctantly came in and kept his gaze off of Tony entirely. He instead looked around the room as a means to distract himself from the gorgeous man in the towel. It was nice, very nice. It was spacious and modern with a minimalistic aesthetic overall. Very Tony.

“Just realized this is the first time you’ve been in here. Welcome!” Tony said casually shutting the door behind Steve. His smile faltered when he got a whiff of the suit. “Right, forgot about your dirty laundry. Probably should have had you stop by the lab first with that.” Tony paused for a moment to think. “Here, just toss it in that closet over there for now. That’s closet number three, just for my sneakers. So it’s a little smelly anyway.” Tony pointed to a nearby door.

“You have a closet just for shoes?” Steve asked with a chuckle, more amused than surprised. Of course Tony had three closets.

“No, I have a closet just for sneakers. My dress shoes and sandals have separate closets. Keep up, Cap,” Tony took a seat on a small black loveseat. “Come, sit.” 

Steve couldn’t help noticing how Tony’s towel rode up a bit as he sat down. Somehow it got /shorter/. Steve quickly threw his suit in the aforementioned closet, and then crossed the room to sit beside Tony. He didn't sit too close, far further away than he would have wanted, but saw the merit of keeping a comfortable distance between them. “So in their rampage for food, Hulk and Thor destroyed mine and Clint’s bathroom. There’s pretty much not a shower anymore. Do you think you could fix it or call a plumber? I really need a shower, as you know.”

“Yeah, remember? One of my turn-ons is a clean man,” Tony began, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I can gladly call a plumber for you but it’s already the evening. Even if I outright bought a plumbing business, which I’m not above, they would need some time to fix it. So you'd have to wait around in this frog stench for a few hours. And even if I can build pretty much anything, I’m far too much of a diva to deal with actual shit. Metaphorical bullshit, sure, but literal? Nope, not happening.”

Steve frowned a bit at his words. “Well, the showers in the gym might be working. Clint went to go try those. I guess I could use those until the plumbers finish our bathroom.”

“A shower is one thing, but don’t you think that a bath would be absolutely incredible? One with turbo jets and plenty of space?” Tony suggested. Steve knew what he was implying, and looked at him sternly.

“No,” Steve said immediately.

"Aw, come on! The bath is more or less ready, you're already here! The tub is also nice and spacious. I’ll stay on a completely different side from you. And you know what they say, save water and take a bath with a friend. We’d be helping the environment,” Tony insisted. "I even have a new bath bomb ready in the tub. It’ll take out that stench no problem.”

Steve…didn’t know what a bath bomb was. An actual bomb? He didn’t need Tony making fun of him for his lack of 21st century knowledge though. “I don’t know what that is,” Steve said stubbornly. “What I do know is that you and I getting in a tub naked together is a bad idea. You know our agreement. We can't go down that road again, Tony.”

“Of course I know our agreement. I’m offering you to take a bath with me in a tub the size of a small swimming pool on opposite sides,” Tony said. He took Steve by the hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, at least take a look at it before you go.” 

Steve wanted to fuss more but he knew Tony would drag him to the bathroom either way. And a look really wasn’t that bad. He willingly followed Tony into the bathroom. His eyes widened as they got inside, the bathroom was massive. And the bathtub - Tony actually wasn’t exaggerating there either. Probably about the size of two jacuzzi tubs easily. And the water was…

“Purple?” Steve moved closer to the tub and examined the water was somehow purple and sparkly. The aroma of it was amazing, like lavender. 

“That’s the bath bomb. Think of it like super bubble bath. They can also add a color to the water. More for flair than anything, you know me.” Tony bent over to touch the water. “This one smells like lavender. It’s nice, right?”

“Very…” Steve said, though he was definitely looking at Tony’s ass as he bent over instead of the purple water. Between the smell of the bath, the size of the tub, and the practically naked Tony in front of him…there was no way he could just walk away now. “Alright, fine, I’ll join you. But you stay on one side and I stay on the other, got it?”

<"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Tony said dismissively. He reached over to turn the water off the running water, though the jets from the tub continued to pump.

Steve pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it aside. “Look away, I’m going to take off my shorts.”

“Please, you act like I haven't seen you naked /several/ times already.” Tony meanwhile ripped his towel off in one swift go with no warning. Steve tried to look away but he had definitely gotten a full sight of naked Tony, and from the quick glance he got, it was still an amazing sight to behold.

“Tony!” Steve scolded. “Give me some warning before you’re going to strip. Just…let me know when you’re in the tub.”

“Alright, alright. When did you become such a prude?” Tony let out another chuckle. Steve heard what sounded like Tony stepping into the tub. “Okay, you can look.”

Steve half-expected Tony to be standing there and showing everything off. Much to his surprise, he actually was sitting in the light purple water. “Now you close your eyes and look away while I get in.” Steve watched Tony roll his eyes. “I mean it, Tony.” 

“Okay, okay. Let me know when you’re in the tub,” Tony said, clearly mocking him.

Steve waited until Tony had a hand over his eyes. When he did, he slid off his shorts. He tried to get in the tub as quickly as possible to keep Tony from getting any ideas about peeking. He moved so fast that he more or less fell into the tub and splashed a good amount of the water out of it.

“Alright, you can look,” Steve relaxed immediately into the warmth of the tub and the sweet aroma of the lavender. How had he been in the 21st century this long without knowing about bath bombs? These were incredible.

“Nice entrance, did you do an olympic dive or something?” Tony joked.

“If I didn’t get in quick, you would start peeking.” Steve smirked at Tony, who pretended to look utterly offended.

“Steve Rogers, when have you ever known me to be a peeping Tom?” Tony reached behind him and handed Steve a loofah. “Here, scrub off all that smelly frog. And if you need any shampoo or whatnot, help yourself.”

“I can’t believe you just said peeping Tom. Aren’t you supposed to be futurist?” Steve took the loofah and began to scrub himself with it. 

“Yes, but a certain man from the 1940s and his vernacular have definitely been /rubbing/ off on me.” Tony put a clear emphasis on rubbing. “I should warn you now, though I’m sure you recall, I can get a bit handsy in the bathtub.” Tony winked at him. Steve felt his cheeks go warm and his cock definitely twitched at that. He shifted in the tub and hoped that Tony didn’t look down. Maybe it was a good thing this water was purple instead of clear. He instead just focused on cleaning himself. Tony didn’t need to be egged on any further, it would just lead to more innuendos. If Tony did happen to find his way on his side of the tub, Steve knew it was unlikely he would be complaining or fussing, he just wouldn't encourage it.

Things were more or less quiet for awhile after that. Tony shampooed his hair and used his own loofah as well. He hummed a cheery tune while cleaning himself which was unnecessarily adorable and not a sexual advance so Steve was fine with it. Adorable Tony was easier to remain composed around than Horny Tony. Steve found it easy to appreciate the serenity of the moment. Things were unexpectedly calm in the bath with Tony. Or they were, until he felt a sudden fire of an itch on his lower back.

Steve winced and his eyes shot open. He wasn’t sure just what it was but boy did it burn. His suit had gotten covered with all sorts of sticky substances, it was only natural that some of it seeped through the suit and onto his skin. He frowned, trying to reach the spot with the loofah to get it clean. He sloshed all around the tub and tried to get into different positions, yet the spot just remained like a sticky fire on his back. 

“Having fun over there?” Tony eventually chimed in after the period of silence.

“I’ve got something on me and I can’t reach it. It’s driving me crazy,” Steve huffed, continuing to aggressively scrub at his back.

“Here, I can get it for you. I can see it from here. It’s green, sticky, and nasty. Sort of like the Hulk after he eats too much ice cream.” Tony started to swim, because the tub was that big, over to Steve. Steve’s eyes widened as he saw Tony coming toward him.

“Aren’t you supposed to stay on that side and I stay on this one?” Steve reminded the other, though sternness was hardly in his tone.

“I’ll just get that spot for you and then I’ll swim right back. And remember I did warn you that I can get a bit handsy, but we’ll use this for now.” Tony took the loofah from Steve’s hand. Steve definitely was disappointed that Tony was using the loofah over his hands, even though he should be relieved.

“Fine. Just get rid of it, I don’t care how.” Steve agreed. He felt the loofah scrub over the spot at the center of his lower back and the relief hit him immediately. The loofah scrubbed over a couple of times before Steve felt the burning sensation stop. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Thank you.” Steve said in sheer appreciation.

“Anything for you, Cap,” Tony said cheerfully. “Oh, hold on. I might have missed a spot. Let me just make sure I got it all.” Steve did not feel the loofah this time on his back. He felt the familiar calloused fingers of Tony Stark. Tony’s fingers rubbed along Steve’s lower back and caressed gently. Steve couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He had forgotten how good Tony’s fingers felt. 

Steve looked over his shoulder. “That’s not the loofah.”

“I can do a more thorough inspection with my hands. I want to make sure I got it all. What if this turns you into a giant frog or something?” Tony explained though he did pause. “May I?” He asked in a gentle tone of voice. Steve nodded hesitantly. Once he had the consent to continue, Tony resumed his work. Steve felt the hands continue to rub at his lower back, and the same hands slipped a bit lower than his back to just above his ass.

“You’ve got a little down here too…” Tony mumbled as his hands wrapped around Steve’s bum. Tony’s hands lingered for a moment on Steve’s cheeks, and then clenched and squeezed his bum tightly. Another moan escaped Steve’s lips, though louder than the first one.

“Got it. While we're at it, we might as well check the front too,” Steve heard Tony say, as the curious hands slid up from his bum, toward his abs, and then slid up to run along his broad chest. As Steve felt the cool hands on his nipples, his breath hitched. He felt his cock growing harder with each new part of his body that Tony’s hands touched. 

“Anywhere else that I missed? Any other itches you’ve got?” Tony asked him, his hands now moving to rest along Steve’s shoulders. Steve knew he had plenty of ‘itches’ but if he admitted that to Tony...

"N-no. I'm fine," Steve's voice cracked. Tony leaned in a bit closer and Steve could feel his breath on his ear.

"You're a terrible liar. I know there’s more of you that’s plenty dirty." Tony said bluntly, his lips pressed against Steve's ear. The temptation had never been stronger. Steve’s mind was telling him to resist, while his bulging cock was telling him to give in.

“Hips...” he said in a practical whisper, but Tony heard him loud and clear.

“How could I forgot the hips? Silly me.” Tony hummed and he began to oblige Steve’s request. His hands worked their way back down toward the neglected hips. He rubbed them hard at first before his motions slowed down to a more gentle circular clockwise motion. Steve first felt the coolness of the arc reactor on his back as Tony moved closer to him, and then he felt the hardon pressing into him. Another moan came out of Steve, and he pressed his back further against Tony’s chest.

“All clean? Unless there was something else?” Tony asked in Steve’s ear, kissing it softly. Steve bit his lip. They had already come this far and the team knew. Who was he fooling anymore?

“I think you know what needs to be cleaned...” With that, Steve officially gave in; he turned to face Tony and kissed his lips. It had been the first time they kissed in what felt like forever, and the relief he got from the kiss alone was beyond gratifying. Tony was quick to deepen the kiss, which Steve silently appreciated.

“How would you like me to clean it for you?” Tony asked, pulling back from the desperate kissing. Steve knew he was subtly asking if he wanted a handjob or a blowjob.

“Clint had suggested that I give you a blowjob to convince you to fix our bathroom,” Steve admitted with a chuckle. 

Tony laughed as well. “Probably one of the only times I’ll say this, that was a smart idea from Clint...” Tony pulled back. “I can blow you from underwater, but I’d have to work fast. Last I checked I can hold my breath for thirty-two seconds underwater.”

“Why is that information that you know off the top of your head?” Steve questioned, to which Tony just shrugged.

“You have your hobbies, I have mine,” Tony retorted.

“Well I’d like a blowjob a bit longer than thirty-two seconds,” Steve began. “And I’d rather not have to explain that you drowned because you were giving me a blowjob in your swimming pool bathtub.”

“Alright, sit on the edge then. This one goes out to Clint,” Tony said while Steve moved to sit on the edge of the tub. Tony’s hands went right back on Steve’s hips. “I knew I’d tempt you sooner or later. You can’t resist me for long.”

“According to Clint, you and I are the worst kept secret. So the team knows that we’ve been messing around back at the Mansion. And they think that we are still messing around here in the Tower as well,” Steve reached up to run his hand through Tony’s dark and damp hair. He could smell the aroma of Tony’s expensive shampoo. It was the same brand he always used, and Steve found solace in the familiarity of it. 

“See, and you were worried for nothing,” Tony squeezed his hips a bit tighter. Though Tony paused somewhat abruptly. He looked up at Steve with a gentle expression. “You want this, right Steve? I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Tony asked, and Steve felt his heart melt. Tony had always been so caring and gentle with him. Both as a teammate and as a lover. He had missed that care and concern in the bedroom most of all.

“Yes,” Steve said immediately. “Tony, I’ve missed you more than anything. It’s been months and I think we both /really/ need this.”

Tony smiled fondly at him. “You’re right, we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Steve gave Tony’s had a rough tug and guided his head down toward his length. He heard Tony let out a moan at that which he took satisfaction in. It had been too long since he made Tony moan. And that was a noise that he never got tired of. 

Tony didn’t have to be told twice. He slid his hand around Steve’s length and began to pump. Steve was already decently hard, but the feeling of Tony’s hands around him was enough to get him harder. “Nice to see those hands doing what they do best.”

“They’ve missed you. I can make the most impressive armor and tech with these hands but this is definitely what they do best,” Tony said, continuing to pump. Steve felt tempted to come right there, but he remembered the promise of the blowjob and restrained himself. “And as you know, my mouth is even better than my hands.”

“Shut up and put it to work then,” Steve said in a demanding tone. The same tone of voice he used when making callouts and orders on missions. And the same one that he knew drove Tony absolutely wild.

“Yes, Captain...” Tony’s hands squeezed the sides of Steve’s hips, spreading his legs further apart. He sweetly kissed the tip of his fully erect cock, his lips slipping around the tip. Steve moaned at the feeling and his hands caressed Tony’s dark hair as his tongue slowly and sensually moved along the tip. It was slow. Normally Steve would appreciate that and indulge in the moment but considering how long it had been, he felt his patience running thin. Tony began to suck at the tip and Steve felt one of his hands slide up to grip his length. He could see some precome already spilling out from such simple and slow movements from Tony. God, he was desperate. Months ago he would have needed to fully fuck Tony to get this kind of arousal.

“More, Tony…please,” Steve practically begged. “I need this. Do you know what it did to me to have to watch you and not touch you for months?”

Tony grunted, as if to state he understood. He slid Steve’s cock further into his mouth and began to suck faster. His hands moved along Steve’s hips in the same sensual and circular motion as he had been earlier when he had been 'cleaning' them. Steve felt his breath hitch and his grip on Tony’s hair tightened. “More, Tony. God don’t stop, you’re perfect.” Steve thrust his hips and slid himself further into his mouth. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him: Tony with damp scruffy hair kneeling in a bathtub of purple sparkly water, with his warm lips wrapped around Steve's cock. The sight alone was enough to drive Steve wild. He couldn't help himself and thrust his hips more to push himself further into Tony's mouth.

Tony’s eyes widened at the abrupt force without much of warning, nearly gagging.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized quickly. Tony pulled back entirely and smirked up at Steve.

“Darling, you say that like I’m not a professional. You said it yourself, this is the best work my mouth does. And this is long overdue...” Tony hardly gave Steve time to react before he took him back in his mouth. He deep-throated him with impressive ease and began to suck. Steve moaned desperately and bucked his hips, the tip of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of Tony’s throat. Steve whined, his hands moving to grip the sides of the bathtub, though he was careful not to grip too hard, he'd never hear the end of it he cracked the million dollar jacuzzi tub.

Steve was close and he knew it. He wanted to stay in this perfect moment forever, with his full cock in Tony's warm mouth. But this was only the beginning. A new beginning for them.

“Th-they don’t call you a genius for nothing! I've missed you so much, Tony! Never let me stop you again. You were right, you were always right!” Steve came with one final moan. And he came hard too, practically shaking as he did so, beyond the point of overwhelmed. Tony, the professional, took it all and swallowed. He pulled back and took a long breath. Steve eyed the come that stained Tony's lips, feeling a sense of satisfaction in knowing that was due to him. He watched Tony fall back into the purple water, resurfacing a moment later and smiling at Steve.

What an idiot he was to think that he could be without Tony. Screw the agreement, he needed Tony Stark in his life.

“As good as you remember?” Tony asked, offering a hand to Steve, which he gladly took. Steve allowed Tony to pull him back into the tub, and his lips immediately collided with Tony’s. His strong arms wrapped around his toned and wet body, his kiss serving as a well deserved "thank you" for the blowjob.

Tony chuckled, pulling back from the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

“Even better than I remembered. I'd ask if you were practicing but I don’t want to know about you being with other guys," Steve said, bringing Tony close against his chest.

“I’m just glad you finally came around. I was getting really tired of putting myself on display for you,” Tony admitted, resting contently in the crook of Steve's neck. “I ripped a three-hundred dollar t-shirt in the Savage Land because you weren’t looking at me enough.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you spent three hundred dollars on a t-shirt or that it worked and you got my attention.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head. This was the most relaxed he had felt since the Avengers had reformed. Not only did he have his team, he had his best guy again as well. “You realize I can’t leave for a while, right?”

“Why not?” Tony inquired, hardly seeming bothered by that.

“Because I refuse to give Clint the satisfaction of knowing that I did take your suggestion and give you a blowjob. I gotta wait until he gets distracted by something else,” Steve explained. “Make sure you call a plumber though.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Tony agreed, kissing at Steve’s neck a few times. “Tonight though, I have to give you the grand tour of my California King. I think it’d be the perfect place to start those training sessions that I owe you.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Have I told you that you’re a genius?” 

“Yes, but you can tell me again, and again, and again. I never get tired of it or you.” Tony leaned in and kissed him on the lips once again. This one was the sweetest and most gentle of all their kisses so far. And definitely the kind of way Steve missed kissing Tony the most. 

“It’s good to have you back, Steve.”

“It’s good to be back, Tony.”


End file.
